


Disguise Thou Art A Wickedness

by Snugglejunkie



Series: Disguise Thou Art A Wickedness [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglejunkie/pseuds/Snugglejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is not amused at Regina's plan to spend more time with Henry. However she soon realises the unique potential in the situation. SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disguise Thou Art A Wickedness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - A short fluffyish one shot set around mid season 3 when Emma returns to Storybrooke and Henry has no memory of being there before etc.  
> Disclaimer - Alas the characters be not mine.

**Disguise Thou Art a Wickedness**

"She did what?!" Emma said incredulously, cradling the phone awkwardly between her ear and shoulder.

Spinning the steering wheel of the old bug she changed direction immediately.

"Please…try not to be upset about this Emma," Snow said softly.

"Upset?" She scoffed. "So you're okay with this? With her using magic on Henry?" her tone carried more accusation than she actually felt. It was an overreaction and she knew it, but she was tired, and still slightly overwhelmed at being thrust back into the world of curses and fairy tales and magic. This was just a further example of the kind of situation that didn't happen back in her predictable life in New York.

The car groaned loudly, demanding the gear change that Emma had neglected in her irritation. She scowled, slamming the gear stick hard.

"Emma it's not the same thing and you know it." Snow said with care. "It’s been hard for her since you got back, you must have seen that. She just wanted to spend some time with him..."

Emma felt it stirring, the guilt at the pit of her stomach. Of course she hadn't missed the barely masked pain in Regina's face each time Henry regarded her with the indifference of a stranger. The longing glances in those proud dark eyes. It made her heart constrict a little. She knew exactly how she would feel given the same position, but still, magic was not the answer.

"I don't care, this…this deception…it’s wrong. At the very best it's a lie and I won't have anyone playing these sorts of games with Henry! – it's completely out of order and she needs to be told. This can only end badly."

"Emma…please…you can't say anything! I only told you so that you wouldn't be alarmed when you saw them together…she…" Snow's anxious tone gave way to embarrassment, "…she asked me not to tell."

 _She what?_   Her eyebrows furrowed. Why would Regina want to keep this from her? her frustration increased further and the muttered reply had forced its way out of her mouth, before she could hold it back. "Yeah, well she should know better than to ask _you_ to keep her secrets."

Emma cringed outwardly, where had that come from? A low blow, one totally undeserved and she was at once grateful that she wasn't there to see the look that was undoubtedly crossing her mother’s face at that very moment.

"Emma," came the reply, barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" she trailed off. "Its been a tough day." At the end of a tough week full of toughness, she thought. "I just need to find them; I'll decide how to handle it from there."

"I understand," sweet, gentle, patient Snow. "Before you decide anything…just remember Emma, it was Regina who gave you the gift of that happy life in New York with Henry. She didn't have to do that. And if he could remember, you know he would want to see her."

The blonde nodded her head gently.

"I know. Thank you for telling me. I'll see you later." Ending the call, Emma tried to sort through her churning emotions. Why was she being so unreasonable about this? _Because, she didn't come to you with this idea…Because, you feel hurt and insulted by her asking your own mother to keep this from you… Not to mention the fact that she's basically been avoiding you since you got back to town…_

The annoyance stayed with her as she pulled up at the docks fifteen minutes later.

_Damn you Regina Mills._

There was something else bothering her, something underlying that was evading her insight. Something – she decided - that would have to wait. Sighing, she turned the key to shut off the engine, and adjusting her jacket, she stepped out into the crisp salt air.

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. Years of being a bails bond person had sharpened her instincts. If there was one thing that Emma Swan was good at, it was tracking people down.

They hadn't seen her yet.

She spied on them for a few minutes. Henry was talking animatedly and gesturing wildly, clearly more comfortable with his present situation, than he had been the entire week with Snow and David. He was brandishing a stick like a makeshift sword, re-enacting some kind of battle, telling a story, something he hadn't done in a long, long time. His body language was cheerful, playing dramatically for his captive audience of one – an audience that was currently hanging on his every word and laughing heartily. It was an enchanting scene, captured perfectly in the late afternoon sunshine.

Her annoyance dissipated.

She still had her reservations, but seeing him so spirited and full of life lifted her mood considerably. It was hard to deny that this wasn't exactly what Henry needed, whilst also settling Regina's ache to be near him.

It did not completely let Regina off the hook however - Emma snorted at her own turn of phrase - but she was not as against the idea as she had been at Snow's initial phone call. It was a good thing Snow _had_ told her, Killian was in New York investigating her flying monkey fiancé. She would have freaked out to find him here now, so close to Henry, especially given some of the evil shapeshifting they had encountered in the past.

The ground crunched under her boots as she strolled across the dockland to greet her son and his new caretaker.

"Mom!" Henry came running.

"Hey kid," she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I had the best day!" he said, his faced flushed with happiness.

"I'm glad," she smiled, "I can't wait to hear all about it on the drive back into town." He nodded enthusiastically. "There's a couple of bear claws with your name on them in the back seat," she added, gesturing towards the bug.

"Cool...'Bye Killian! Thanks for today," he yelled, trotting off in the direction of sugary goodness.

"It was my pleasure." Hook’s voice, but the undertone, undeniably Regina. _How did she ever think she could get away with this?_ The pirate had kept an awkward distance when Emma had arrived, hanging back from the blonde and her son. Hooking her fingers casually in her belt loops, Emma sauntered across to close the distance between them.

"Its really good to see you guys getting along," she said, sincerely. At her words, a shy smile, one that certainly looked out of place given its owner, played on the ruggedly handsome face. Emma tilted her head slightly in scrutiny. And, was that a blush or just a shadow of the fading light.

"He's delightful," gentle words, spoken with slight discomfort.

Their eyes locked, dark ones studying carefully the warmer green pair. In the awkward pause that followed, Emma gave Regina opportunity to let her in on the pretence.

It would have stunned the blonde to discover, that it was _her_ presence, her enchanting emerald eyes, darkened by the approaching dusk, that had given the faux pirate pause. Regina had been carefully keeping her distance since Emma had returned to Storybrooke and this is the first time they have been alone together.

The brunettes heart thumped wildly in her chest at the Saviour’s close proximity and she felt exposed all of a sudden - ironic, given her current, very proficient camouflage.

She knew that she should reveal herself to Emma, but for reasons she couldn't quite place, she chose not to.

"Will that be all Miss Swan?" she said breaking the silence. The voice was not her own, but she was surprised to hear an involuntary huskiness that did belong to her.

It was during the pause that Emma had formed a mischievous plan, a little payback to Regina for keeping her in the dark about this.

The blonde chewed her bottom lip seductively. "I was just wondering…about that kiss you promised me…"

A look of shock.

_This is too much fun._

Turning her head slightly to check that Henry was safely in the car, away from view, she stepped closer, pressing herself against the warmth of the pirate's chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. She was caught off guard by a sudden assault on her senses, the warm familiar scent of home baked apple pie, and the irrefutable desire it awoke in her.

She closed her eyes and indulged in a deep lungful. That unique, wonderful scent…overpowering…delicious and intoxicating, and so…exquisite. There was something so...comforting, about it. She recognised it absolutely, and the stimulation that accompanied it, tugging on something deep within her…

 _Regina_ …

Pulling back a little at the admission, she caught the look of unmasked panic in the expressive dark eyes gaping down at her. Not an expression Hook was likely to wear often.

She covered a smirk by pressing her lips into the warmth of his neck and nibbling gently.

"Wha…huh…" was the choked response.

"Don't worry, there's no-one around," she whispered huskily, whilst running a hand slowly up his muscled forearm.

Dark eyes widened further.

A dry…audible…swallow.

_Come on Regina, confess._

But Regina was incapable of coherent thought, much less speech. Trapped in the body of the pirate and the deception it masked, a guise she had chosen to get her what she wanted – more time with her son. She hadn't considered that it could also be an avenue that would fulfil another deeply concealed desire.

Emma glanced up with hooded green eyes, slightly glazed, not entirely an act.

Regina's breath caught in her throat.

_Well then, you asked for this._

Cupping unshaven cheeks in both hands, Emma pulled the pirate's head down gently so their lips were almost touching, their combined breath lightly caressing each of their faces. She stood firm, and closing her eyes against the pirate's image before her, she replaced his visage in her mind with that of Regina. Inhaling another potent breath of apple infused oxygen, her brain fogged entirely, and in that moment, it mattered little whether Regina confessed or not, nothing could stop Emma from capturing those warm lips in a sweet soft kiss.

Her body responded immediately. 

_Way…to…Method…Emma!_

She could not be entirely sure if it was instinctual or deliberate, but the lips now pressed against hers, had responded in kind, returning her kiss shyly. She leaned in further, captivated by the sweet tenderness of the embrace and the delicate warmth now pouring in and out of her.

There was a vague awareness of a hand brushing the nape of her neck, before it tugged urgently, pulling her in deeper. Her lips parted and with a soft moan, a tentative tongue found its way to meet hers. A primal hunger took over and the two women began devouring each other with equal passion. Emma clutched wildly at a fistful of shirt in order to steady herself and her weakening knees. Protective arms wrapped themselves securely around her waist as Regina unconsciously provided further support. They were each lost entirely in the taste and feel of the other, tongues sliding together effortlessly, lips perfectly melding into one.

Eventually…reluctantly… they broke contact, both breathless and panting hard.

Emma recovered first, dragging a hand through her blonde locks.

"Holy shit!" she managed.

"Quite a mouth you have there Miss Swan!" She looked up at the amusement in twinkling dark eyes, her own emerald pair were glazed and dreamy. She had never experienced anything as intense as that before. She touched her fingers to her lips as if she could hold the kiss there for a few more moments.

"I gotta say, that was one incredible, mind blowing first kiss." She said exhaling audibly. The sun was now considerably lower in the sky and she wondered how long the embrace had actually lasted.

Regina smiled bashfully, her heart bursting with the sweet release of long held back emotion. It took her a few moments before a crushing realisation hit her and a guilty sadness marred the contentment on her face. Emma was kissing _him_ she realised bitterly, regretting now the decision to mask as the obnoxious pirate. She scowled jealously before adopting a protective, if not slightly aggressive posture.

Of course Emma would not be kissing her.

At first Emma was confused at the abrupt change in mood of her companion, but as the dark eyes dipped to focus on the ground, she caught a glimpse of dejected remorse.

"Miss Swan, I'm afraid I must apologise, I should not have behaved so inappropriately, I was caught up and..."

"Regina, it's okay, honestly..." she interjected softly, reaching across to stroke the distressed woman's cheek lightly.

"…quite forgot myself…wait a second… _you knew?..._ how did you know? oh…" her eyes narrowed. “…she told you didn’t she?"

"Yes, Snow did tell me…but it was only because she was worried…she didn’t mean any harm, so you gotta promise me that you won't go all Evil Queen revengey on her, okay?" she teased.

A light twinkle returned to the dark eyes.

"Hmm…I'll consider your request Miss Swan but you have to do something for me in return…"

"Huh?"

"Another kiss perhaps?" The look was timid and hopeful, despite the boldness of the request.

Emma melted immediately.

"Only if you get out of that hideous outfit!" she chuckled.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Just a little story that I'd had in my mind for a little while. My prose I know is rusty, forgive me.


End file.
